Pneumatic transport tube systems typically transport a carrier through a transport tube between at least two terminals. The carrier is moved by creating pneumatic pressure differentials within the transport tube with respect to the ends of the carrier. Pneumatic transport tube systems are often utilized by banks. A teller terminal, located in the bank, is connected by a pneumatic transport tube to a customer terminal located outside the bank such that a customer may use the customer terminal which is accessible from a vehicle. Typically, the carrier in such systems is cylindrical and removable through the transport tube between the customer and teller terminals. The transport tube connecting the teller and customer terminals may in some systems be installed overhead and in other systems be installed underground. Consequently, a terminal for use with an underground transport tube system may also be referred to as an up-receive/downsend terminal or simply a downsend terminal.
The force available to move the carrier through the transport tube between the customer and the teller terminals is determined by the pneumatic pressure differentials developed across the carrier. The maximum pressure differential is a design parameter and is determined by the size of the blowers, motors and other devices used to create differential pressure. Consequently, pneumatic transport tube systems have a maximum pressure differential that may be applied across the carrier, and that maximum pressure differential is a factor that impacts the maximum load carrying capability of the carrier.
In some prior down send terminals, the carrier is received in the terminal and then moved to an exchange station in which the carrier is out of the transport tube and within reach of the user. After finishing a transaction, the user typically inserts the carrier directly into a vertical section of the transport tube. The user may inadvertently fill the carrier with a load that exceeds the maximum load carrying capacity of the carrier. Consequently, if a carrier is overloaded, the carrier may drop to the bottom of the vertical tube section of the terminal and stop. The pneumatic forces developed in the transport tube may be insufficient to move the carrier through the transport tube. Therefore, the transport tube system is out of service until the overloaded carrier is manually removed. Down send terminals, to which the user has direct access to the transport tube, may have other disadvantages. For example, debris or other materials may be intentionally or inadvertently put into the vertical tube section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,243 addresses the problems discussed above by providing a vertical transport tube section which pivots about a stationary upper horizontal axis to move the carrier between the vertical send/receive position and an oblique but generally vertical presentation position. The transport tube construction generally prevents an overloaded carrier from entering the transport tube system. Further, the construction reduces the risk of debris or foreign matter inadvertently entering the system.
While the general concept disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,243 addresses some of the problems associated with a down send system, there is a need for improved transport tube systems. For example, there exists a need in the art for improved sealing means and methods in a pneumatic transport system.
There also exists a need for improved performance of pneumatic transport systems. For example, there exist needs for improvements in blower life and performance, improved accessibility to system components for service or replacement, retrofit options for existing pneumatic systems, and more user-friendly terminals.
Additionally, if a vehicle strikes a terminal carrier support such as with a vehicle mirror, major structural damage can occur to the terminal and/or to the vehicle. Thus there exists a need for a carrier cradle assembly that flexes and/or breaks away before significant structural damage occurs to the carrier cradle assembly or the supporting structures.
Exemplary embodiments address the above concerns while providing a pneumatic transport tube system having improved features and performance.